Overleg:Genot in alle smaken
Bestaan zandkoeken... echt uit zand? TahR78 22 mei 2008 16:44 (UTC) :Ja, die bestaan echt en worden zandkoeken genoemd omdat ze zo korrelig aanvoelen ;) Greenday2 22 mei 2008 16:46 (UTC) ::Ah, ok. Laat maar, ik heb net al wat nasi gegeten, ik hoef geen koekjes meer :D TahR78 22 mei 2008 16:49 (UTC) Ik wil best vr8wagenchauffeur worden (kan ik mijn net aangelegde wegen berijden/nakijken) 22 mei 2008 18:59 (UTC) Kan ik chef-kok worden? Ik beschik over een hulpkok diploma van het PCVOWD te Zele en ben gespecialiseerd in nagerechten. 22 mei 2008 19:02 (UTC) :Mij goed:) Woon jij echt in Zele?? Ik woon in Lokeren, vlakbij Zele!Greenday2 22 mei 2008 19:05 (UTC) ::Lokeren.. wij hebben nog zo iemand: Gebruiker:lokixx 22 mei 2008 19:06 (UTC) ::En jij komt op de locatie waar ik wou vestigen :P Winkelcentrum van Wikistad. Vind je het erg als ik mijn winkel daar ook vestig? TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:09 (UTC) :::Tuurlijk niet lolz Greenday2 22 mei 2008 19:10 (UTC) ::::En ook al is hij de ene naast je? TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:10 (UTC) :::::Neen, maar 3 vestigingen is wel veel he?? Ik begin pas een derde als alle vacatures ingevuld zijn. Greenday2 22 mei 2008 19:12 (UTC) ::::::Ik wou er ook nog Onder Constructie zetten, zodat de mensen zouden weten dat ie bezet is. TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:13 (UTC) :::::::Ben je echt van Lokeren? Lol, ken je Robin Temmerman? Die zit hier ook. 22 mei 2008 19:19 (UTC) ::::::::Ik woon nog maar een jaartje in Zele eigenlijk ben ik dus niet meer van Lokeren, heb er dus wel 12 jaar gewoond :) Greenday2 22 mei 2008 19:21 (UTC) :::::::::Ik heb net een bestelservice bij mijn winkel gedaan. Ik ga ook twee nieuwe dingen verkopen: Slagroomtaart en Taart lá Surprise (gaan we ook voor mijn juf d'r verjaardag kopen), daarin zit slagroom, chocolade, met een beetje marsepein, 2 opgehoogde stukken, en aardbeien erop, en frambozen op het tweede opgehoogde stuk. Misschien kunnen we onze producten uitwisselen, jij geeft mij 50 van je frambozenvlaai, ik geef je 50 van de Slagroomtaart en de Taart lá Surprise. TahR78 23 mei 2008 11:46 (UTC) ::::::::::Akkoord, maar de foto liever niet, dan lijkt het pas echt op mekaar, snappie?? Greenday2 23 mei 2008 14:36 (UTC) :::::::::::De foto niet, het product wel. Ik laat OWTB 50 van Surprise en 50 van Slagroom sturen, als jij jouw 50 Frambozenvlaaien brengt naar mijn magazijn, kunnen we beginnen. TahR78 23 mei 2008 14:43 (UTC) ::::::::::::Gebracht! Greenday2 23 mei 2008 15:32 (UTC) :::::::::::::Dank je wel. TahR78 23 mei 2008 15:37 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Misschien kan je vermelden wat er in de Surprise taart zit. TahR78 23 mei 2008 15:43 (UTC) :Oranje tompoezen voor UEFA Euro 2008. Interesse? Ik heb interesse in jouw Loluna's. TahR78 23 mei 2008 16:02 (UTC) ::Neen, die hou ik liever ;) Greenday2 23 mei 2008 16:15 (UTC) :::Is goed, dan hou ik mijn tompoezen ook wel even. Mooi logo. TahR78 23 mei 2008 16:18 (UTC) ::::Het jouwe is ook leuk ;) Greenday2 23 mei 2008 16:19 (UTC) :::::Dank je wel. TahR78 23 mei 2008 16:19 (UTC) Frambozenvlaai €12,- :D haha, daarvoor kun je in Limburg 15 vlaaien kopen :D --OWTB 23 mei 2008 16:07 (UTC) :Prijs al wat verbeterd, ik had echt geen idee van de prijs lolz Greenday2 23 mei 2008 16:14 (UTC) ::Ik weet ook niet hoe duur dat taarten zijn :D Vlaaien zijn makkelijk te bakken en dat maakt ze zo goedkoop, in Limburg althans :D --OWTB 23 mei 2008 16:22 (UTC) :::Nederlands limburg of in Vlaanderen?? Trouwens, heb je zin om bij mij te komen werken?? Ik wil die vacatures vol krijgen, anders is het geen zicht -_- (^^) Greenday2 23 mei 2008 16:25 (UTC) ::::Of Duits limburg (er is een station met de naam Limburg-Sud :S) TahR78 23 mei 2008 16:27 (UTC) :::::Limburg ligt inderdaad in 3 landen, vroeger zelfs in 5. (Luxemburg werd vroeger als hetzelfde als Limburg gezien, en dat ligt gedeeltelijk in Frankrijk) --OWTB 23 mei 2008 16:30 (UTC) ::::::Zeg trouwens, misschien kunnen we ons snoep uitwisselen. Ik een deel van je repen, jij een deel van mijn Autodrop-doosjes. TahR78 24 mei 2008 08:50 (UTC) :::::::Oke, de Bountys Greenday2 25 mei 2008 19:02 (UTC) ::::::::Ik heb het al gevonden in mijn villa, een paar duizend repen, dus laat het maar. TahR78 25 mei 2008 20:29 (UTC) :::::::::Waar ik wel geinteresserd ben is jouw bakje met aardbeien. Als ik er 50 krijg, krijg jij 50 SuperSalads (maar de actie van de SuperSalad niet) TahR78 26 mei 2008 11:11 (UTC) ::::::::::Goed Greenday2 26 mei 2008 14:16 (UTC) :::::::::::Ze zijn bij jou bezorgd. TahR78 26 mei 2008 14:18 (UTC) Bij elkaar werken Misschien kunnen wij als bedrijfleiders bij elkaar werken als bijvoorbeeld assistent-manager, dan raken de vacatures ook een beetje voller. TahR78 23 mei 2008 16:36 (UTC) :Oke ;) Greenday2 23 mei 2008 16:38 (UTC) ::Wil je vestigingsleider worden van Mediawijk of Winkelwijk? TahR78 23 mei 2008 16:41 (UTC) :::Benvenuto TahR78 23 mei 2008 16:44 (UTC) Abnormaal Wat is abnormaal bij mij? Ik bedoel: we kunnen de samenwerking stoppen, want mensen die samenwerken, kraken elkaar niet af. TahR78 26 mei 2008 17:01 (UTC) Ik kraak je niet af, maar je prijzen zijn echt niet realistisch meer, ik vind de mijne al te laag... Greenday2 26 mei 2008 19:01 (UTC) :Van mij zijn ook laag, maar zo wordt je ook populair. De prijzen zijn ergens hier en daar ook wel goedkoop. TahR78 26 mei 2008 19:09 (UTC) ::Neen, dit is niet realistisch, 15 repen voor 2 cent -_- Greenday2 26 mei 2008 19:10 (UTC) :::Waar? Ik doe niet onder de 10 cent hoor... ik weet niet waar je het over hebt TahR78 26 mei 2008 19:11 (UTC) ::::Waar zie je dat? TahR78 26 mei 2008 19:21 (UTC) :::::Volgensmij lees je verkeerd, maar ik vind dat ieder bedrijf wel zijn eigen prijzen mag bepalen. TahR78 26 mei 2008 19:40 (UTC) ::::::Maar kunnen we onze prijzen niet wat realistischer maken?? Ik wil wel eens kijken op supermarktwebsites, is dat ook voor jou goed?? Greenday2 27 mei 2008 14:18 (UTC) :::::::Is goed, ik kijk even op albertheijn.nl, ik heb ook een paar prijzen verhoogd. TahR78 27 mei 2008 14:20 (UTC) Mag ik mijn SuperSalads terug? Ik zie dat je zelf al fruitsla hebt. TahR78 27 mei 2008 14:03 (UTC) :Das iets anders ;) Greenday2 27 mei 2008 14:17 (UTC) ::Ja, maar ze zijn toch wel éénzelfde soort: met fruit. En naar wat moet ik mijn geldactie aanpassen? TahR78 27 mei 2008 14:18 (UTC) ::Mag ik ze terug? TahR78 27 mei 2008 17:58 (UTC) :Ik denk dat ik ze maar zelf uit je productie neem, het blijven wel mijn producten he... TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 28 mei 2008 11:08 (UTC) ::Niet waar he ik heb ze overgekocht, en waarom wil je ze terug?? 28 mei 2008 13:21 (UTC) :::Het is dubbel, fruit en fruit! TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 28 mei 2008 16:21 (UTC) ::::Oke dan Greenday2 28 mei 2008 16:26 (UTC) Bara Gefeliciteerd met je officiele productie van de bara's. TahR78 27 mei 2008 14:29 (UTC) :Bedankt ;) Greenday2 27 mei 2008 14:30 (UTC) 2 liter Cola flessen Ik wil niet zeuren, maar lijk je zo niet op een supermarkt. Hier thuis heb ik al flessen waar 1,5 liter op staat, en die zijn al best groot en zwaar. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 6 jun 2008 14:53 (UTC) :Wel, mag dit niet? Greenday2 6 jun 2008 14:56 (UTC) ::Jawel, maar ik zeg alleen even dat ze wel groot zijn... TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 6 jun 2008 14:58 (UTC) Chefkok Dimitri... ...is naar Lovia verhuisd. Je moet dus eigenlijk een andere chefkok zoeken. Maar je kan ook chefkok bij dit eigen bedrijf van je worden, want je hebt nu je Speciaal Koken diploma. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 13 jun 2008 12:05 (UTC) :Ik hou hem als werknemer ;) Greenday2 13 jun 2008 14:01 (UTC) ::Dat heb je verkeerd begrepen. Dimitri Neyt is niet in Lovia, dat is Dimitri Noble 13 jun 2008 16:01 (UTC) :::Wrm hebben jij, al en Maarten zulke ruzie?? Greenday2 13 jun 2008 16:05 (UTC) ::::Al kan me niet hebben, en dat maakt hem ook niet erg hebbelijk, snap je? 13 jun 2008 16:07 (UTC) :::::Jazeker ;) Greenday2 13 jun 2008 16:16 (UTC) :::::: Ooit afgevraagd hoe dat komt? -- 13 jun 2008 16:17 (UTC) :Ikke wel, maar tot op vandaag nog geen antwoord gevonden. ¿Lars Washington? 13 jun 2008 16:18 (UTC) :::::::Ej mannekes hier niet beginnen bekvechten, doe da eens via e-mail! Greenday2 13 jun 2008 16:19 (UTC) :::::::: (bwc) Omdat ik geen doorsnee mens ben? Ik ben geen poponar (wat een vreselijk woord), ik ben geen Jan met de pet. Ik ben Dimitri en ik zal niet wijken voor iets dan ondemocratisch, onrechtvaardig en onaanvaardbaar is. Daarom. 13 jun 2008 16:19 (UTC) Ik wil niet vervelend zijn, maar ik wil je juist helpen: bij hoofdzetel heb je je vestigingen gezet, een hoofdzetel is 1 kantoorpand. Tahrim Veltman 14 jun 2008 10:43 (UTC) :Heb ik nog niet, dus... Greenday2 14 jun 2008 10:47 (UTC) ::Als hoofdzetel van al mijn bedrijven doe ik zelf hoofdzetel van Libertas Live Company. Tahrim Veltman 14 jun 2008 10:50 (UTC) OWTB... ... neemt hierbij zijn ontslag. --OoWeThBe 24 apr 2009 05:12 (UTC) Af en toe vraag ik me af wat voor een soort genot het is :P --OoWeThBe 29 apr 2009 11:00 (UTC) :XD Tsja; genot van de lekkernijen zeker? :P Greenday2 29 apr 2009 11:02 (UTC) ::Lekker :P --OoWeThBe 29 apr 2009 11:03 (UTC)